Mi Luz
by Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers
Summary: Damon sabe que tiene que luchar para dejar de ser un destripador, dejarse guiar por la luz de Elena para poder estar de nuevo a su lado, ya que después de todo Ella es su Luz y sin luz él no es nada…


**Título**: Mi luz.

**Autor**: Beth Warlow Salvatore

**Rating**: 16+

**Sinopsis**: Damon sabe que tiene que luchar para dejar de ser un destripador, dejarse guiar por la luz de Elena para poder estar de nuevo a su lado, ya que después de todo Ella era su Luz y sin luz él no es nada…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes Damon, Elena, Katherine, y Stefan no me pertenecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y la CW.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo DELENA del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

Y ahora en la casa, solo, en la celda del sótano, encadenado. Lo único que podía hacer era pensar. Estaba deshecho, Elena me había dicho que era un mounstro, que no podía sentirse responsable si a mí me daba un ataque de rabia y me ponía a matar gente como loco, y ahora sí que era un mounstro, un destripador, de vampiros, pero al fin y al cabo un Destripador. Un destripador que la había mordido, al cual ahora ella quería muerto.

Sin embargo algo en mi cerebro, en mi roto corazón, me decía que eso no podía ser cierto, ella había corrido hacia a mí y me había abrazado con una añoranza, con una **nostalgia**, como si todo su cuerpo deseara que yo la eligiera a ella como hacía tiempo le había dicho que YO SIEMPRE LA ESCOGERIA A ELLA. Eso había sentido tontamente yo, y lo seguía sintiendo, seguía sintiendo que ella, mi ELENA, quería que la escogiera siempre a ella, a pesar de que esto había pasado justo antes de que tomara el corazón de mi pecho con su mano y lo hiciera puré.

Sí… yo ya no tenía corazón, ella me lo había quitado, lo había roto para después pisarlo con el tacón de su zapato, solo así podía explicarse que yo haya querido tomar venganza lastimando a su hermano.

Y luego cuando los vi en la puerta de esa casa, vi que venían por mí, un rastro de esperanza, me devolvió el corazón. Ella todavía me amaba.

La **nostalgia** que sentí al recordar todos aquellos momentos con ella, ella que era mi luz, mi salvación, ella que diariamente me retaba para ser una mejor persona. Ella que me decía que me amaba, que se había dado cuenta que todas mis acciones estaban justificadas. Ella que me había elegido a mí, porque me amaba y se reiteraba en su elección. Tenía **nostalgia**, sí, porque ella era mi hogar, mi luz, mi estabilidad, ella era todo mi mundo, sin ella no podía vivir… Tenía añoranza de sus besos dulces y atrevidos; sus caricias tiernas y picaras; su piel mmm su suave y deliciosa piel; su aroma, ese indescriptible aroma como a fuego.

Aun así, me volvió a romper el corazón cuando después de tentarme con su sangre. No pude resistir y la mordí, mientras bebía, su sangre deslizaba mi garganta, suave, dulcemente, y yo trataba de parar pero no podía, ¡no podía detenerme! No me iba a detener, hasta que la matara… eso me aterraba, me aterraba tener que vivir siempre en la oscuridad. Ella le empujo como pudo una estaca a Stefan, quería que mi propio hermano me matara. Eso me hizo el corazón añicos…

Sufría, estaba perdido. Si, sin ella estaba perdido. La añoraba, deseaba que ella no se hubiera dado por vencida, que luchara por mí y me quede dormido de nuevo.

De repente oí un susurro.

— Damon, ayúdame —

Esa voz la reconocería siempre era Elena. La oía pedir me ayuda pero no podía verla.

— Ayúdame, amor —volví a escuchar, eran casi susurros. — Te necesito —

— Sálvame, Damon, te amo y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, necesito que me rescates…—

Me desperté, desorientado, cansado, aun con efectos de la verbena. Volví a dormir. Y ahí estaban esos susurros de nuevo. Solo que ahora eran más claros, quizás porque me esforzaba por creerlos reales. ¡No!, eran reales. Mi chica necesitaba mi ayuda.

— ¿Que pasa Elena? — dije, me sentí tonto pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que saber porque me necesitaba, porque quería mi ayuda… tenía que saber si era cierto que me hablaba, que no era mi imaginación.

Sí, porque tenía que aferrarme a lo único de lo que podía sentir **orgullo, **lo único bueno que había hecho desde que era un vampiro, enamorarme de Elena. Sí eso era lo único bueno, lo único de lo que podía sentirme orgulloso, el estar perdidamente enamorado de ella. Mi mayor **orgullo**, era decir que siempre que la chica necesitara ser rescatada, yo la iba a rescatar, quisiera ella o no. Pero esta vez ella me lo estaba pidiendo, me pedía que la rescatara. Y esta única vez, yo no podría hacerlo, sería demasiado peligroso.

— Damon — volví a escuchar el susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Elena? — volví a decir angustiado.

— ¿Me escuchas? — la oí incrédula, y sentí una bofetada. — qué bueno que me escuchas, esa fue por atreverte a dejarme, — la escuchaba y la sentía pero no la veía, y sentí otra bofetada — esa es por creer que te dejaría — estaba comenzando a disgustarme esto, cuando sentí una tercera bofetada — esta es por atacar a Jeremy. — dijo tajante.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que de momento atine a decir. Se hizo un silencio terrible, llegue a pensar que ya no estaba ahí.

— Necesito tu ayuda. — volvió a decir.

— ¿Qué sucede, donde estas, no te veo? — dije desesperado.

— Diles que estoy atrapada en mi cuerpo. Katherine lo tomo. — y deje de sentirla, deje de olerla.

Esa ZORRA maldita. Grite lo más que pude, llamando a Stefan, cual sería mi sorpresa que apenas acabe de pronunciar su nombre él estaba abriendo la puerta.

— Creo que Elena, no es Elena es Katherine — Escupió.

— No creas, es Katherine, deben lidiar con esa maldita. — asegure.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

— Elena me lo dijo en un sueño. — Conteste — ahora vete porque muero de hambre.

Me volví a quedar solo con mi soledad. Sin otra cosa que hacer que pensar. Pensar en lo cobarde que había sido terminando con Elena, en que el que había sido mi peor miedo ahora solo era una idiotez. El miedo que tenia de cambiar a Elena para mal era solo una estupidez. Pensar en que me merecía más de tres bofetadas. Pensar en todo lo idiota que había sido. Pensar en todo lo que la necesitaba. Pensar en que sin ella me sentía vacío, sin corazón, ya que mi corazón le pertenecía. Pensar en que ahora estaba metido en un problema mayor.

Ahora me tenía que mantener alejado de ella, porque era peligroso, yo era ahora un destripador. Tenía que aprender a controlarme, tenía que superar esto antes de poder acercarme a ella. Tenía que dejar de ser un destripador. Ya que si no la mataría, y entonces no podría vivir sin luz.

Ahora que sabía que ella me amaba, la luz había regresado a mi vida. Esa luz que nunca debí dejar ir. Y sabía que lo lograría, sabía que lograría controlarme. Sabía que lograría dejar de ser un destripador. Porque después de todo ella era _mi luz, mi esperanza, mi hogar_. Y la luz siempre termina con la oscuridad. Esta sería la mayor prueba de mi amor por ella, dejar que su luz, la luz de mi vida me guiara hacia el autocontrol. Porque ella simplemente era MI LUZ.


End file.
